


Icarus, Icarus

by ROSESCOMEDOWN



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, fake deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSESCOMEDOWN/pseuds/ROSESCOMEDOWN
Summary: Icarus fell.





	Icarus, Icarus

Beloved Icarus,   
Tell me how you fell from the sun,   
How the sea took you in her arms,   
How she held you close and kissed your lips,   
How she gripped your lungs,   
How she clawed the breath from your chest. 

Sweet Icarus,   
Tell me how the wind whispered in your ear,   
How he played with your hair and tickled your nose,   
How he held you close,   
How he brushed against your wings  
and commanded you to fly and fly and fly  
until you could touch the sun. 

Blessed Icarus,  
Tell me how you fell and fell and fell,   
How the wind so bitter betrayed you,   
How the sun most cruel damned you,   
How the sea so lustful swallowed you whole. 

Icarus, oh Icarus  
Tell me how you fell.


End file.
